Draco's Shiny Shoes
by deafblackness
Summary: It was the perfect time to antagonize Granger.


Draco Malfoy was pissed off.

Why?

His mother had forced him to wear a pair of horrendous, black, shiny shoes.

For his last year at Hogwarts!

It was not that they were uncomfortable; in fact, they would be no trouble at all if you went on a long walk with them on, but everyone in Slytherin were wearing them.

Malfoys were supposed to be different.

Oh, and it didn't stop there!

Well, everyone was wearing it… but his outshined, out-squeaked…out-stranged everybody else's!

Oh, right, he wanted to be different.

But he didn't want to be this different; he didn't want to be laughed at!

And Merlin, did the whole Hogwarts population know it. They still did though, which was why he was furious. He still tried to hold his head high, though, and he was coping.

When he thought the day couldn't get any worse, he saw a familiar face. More like a familiar back-of-head.

Thinking for a second, he suddenly smirked.

It was the perfect time to antagonize Granger.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione walked down the corridors, on her way back to The Gryffindor Tower after breakfast…

…and tripped over a black, extremely glossy shoe.

She didn't have to look up to know who made her fall on her ass.

"Malfoy, are you ever going to stop acting like a little child?!"

He smirked down at the girl sprawled on the floor. "It's an enjoyable pastime, actually."

She groaned in frustration. He didn't even offer to help her up.

Then again, what do you expect from someone like him?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione walked down the corridors, on her way back to The Gryffindor Tower after lunch…

…and tripped over a black, unbelievably polished shoe.

She didn't have to look up to know who made her fall on her ass.

Again.

But this time, she stood up immediately.

"Malfoy, stop provoking me! This is the second time today!"

He laughed. She was funny.

Her face flushed.

"Whatever, Granger."

He continued down the corridor as if he had done nothing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione felt like screaming. The nerve of that little-

"Hermione? You alright? You seem a little off." Harry asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm perfectly alright, Harry. It's just that Malfoy's been pissing me off lately."

"You know he buggers off after a while. All he wants is attention. Try not to give him any."

"I know, but he's so…irritating! From his stupid blonde hair to his expensive, painful-to look-at shiny shoes!"

Ron chuckled beside her. "Those shoes of his are a bit strange!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione walked down the corridors, on her way back to The Gryffindor Tower after dinner…

…and tripped over a black, extraordinarily gleaming shoe.

She didn't have to look up to know who made her fall on her ass…

…for the last time.

"DRACO MALFOY, I HAVE HAD IT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

He smiled, actually smiled, for the first time. He had done it. He had infuriated Hermione Granger.

"Have I done something to upset you?" He asked mockingly.

"What is with you today?"

"Bored, is all. There's been nothing better to do, so I've been tripping you! Don't you find that reasonable? Helping someone superior? Helping a Pureblood?"

"I have had enough of your shit!"

This was the first time he had heard swear words come out of her mouth.

And he liked it.

Actually, she was rather attractive.

NO.

She was a Mudblood, and he was supposedly frustrating the hell out of her, not thinking she was attractive.

He sneered. "Really? About bloody time. First time in seven years, eh?"

"You are so IMMATURE!"

"Well you're a prude!"

"I am not a prude!"

"Prove it!

Anger crossed her features. She had walked right into that one.

He could get whatever he wanted, and he knew it, too.

Hermione was never the one to back down.

"Hmm…."

"Oh come off it, Malfoy." She said, tiredly.

He still didn't say a word.

"Fine. Merlin, Malfoy, you are a strange."

Just as she was about to turn away, he spoke.

"Kiss me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco Malfoy lay in bed that night, and he realized something.

...Perhaps good things did come out of wearing black, shiny shoes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

No one died, no one felt depressed…

Yes, this is a beautiful moment…

Deafblackness has written her very first HAPPY oneshot!


End file.
